


I'm not sorry

by Quakerlass



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing, no beta we die like alec hardy's microwaved tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: There's only so much hate against Alec Bill will listen to before he snaps.





	I'm not sorry

Bill was sitting in a quiet corner of the local pub waiting for Alec who was joining him for a meal after work. Alec was late, but that was nothing new, so Bill was nursing a whiskey and listening for his partner’s arrival.   
A few minutes later he heard the voices of some of the other police from the station and listened in to what they were saying to see if Alec was with them.   
The first voice he heard was that of a young officer called Gabriel who Bill had met before and didn’t think much of. In fact he thought he was a pretentious twat. He’d flirted hard with Bill at the Christmas works party, even though Bill had showed no interest. Bill hadn’t said anything at the time because he didn’t want to cause any trouble for Alec, but he was regretting that as he heard Gabriel’s words.  
“Still don’t know what he sees in that long streak of piss. Recon he must have a big cock.”  
There were noises from the others which didn’t exactly seem to agree but there were no outright denials.  
“And I can’t believe he reported me to the chief super.”  
“You did lose evidence,” came another voice that Bill recognised as Tom, who sounded distinctly fed up.  
“It was nothing vital,” Gabriel waved him off. “And that dick reported me when everyone knows he’s messed up loads of times. The super should get rid of him and do us all a favour.”  
That was all Bill needed to hear. He stood up and stepped round the panel that had blocked him from the officer’s view.   
“Would you care to repeat that,” he said coldly.  
“Oh Bill, didn’t see you there,” said Gabriel smiling.  
“Clearly. Now you should know that Alec is a better cop than you will ever be.”  
“Hey!” Gabriel tried to interrupt but Bill took no notice.   
“And I’m damn sure his cock is bigger than yours, any partner of yours would be very disappointed.”  
“Only a freak like you would be interested in that prick,” Gabriel yelled.  
“Yes, clearly overcompensating” Bill smirked.  
Gabriel didn’t say anything else; he just took a swing at Bill giving him a cut over his eye that started blood pouring over his face.   
As the landlord moved round the bar to try and separate them, the door opened to admit Alec and Ellie who stared in shock at the scene.  
Bill grinned and punched Gabriel in the stomach, as the bigger man bent over he followed it up with a right upper cut that knocked Gabriel to the floor.  
By now the landlord and Ellie had reached the two men while Alec was still standing in shock by the door.  
Bill had backed up, raising his hands.  
“I’m gonna charge you with assault,” spat Gabriel.  
“You threw the first punch,” said Bill calmly. “I was simply defending myself. It’s not my fault if you don’t know how to defend yourself from a man twice your age.”  
Gabriel yelled and tried to get up to attack Bill again who didn’t back away any further.  
“Ok that enough,” yelled Ellie. “Get him out of here. Take him home and keep him there,” she ordered the other officers who dragged the angry Gabriel away.  
“You,” she said to the landlord, “get some ice.”  
He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw the look on her face.  
Meanwhile Alec had walked over to Bill and made him sit down.   
“Want to tell me what that was all about?” he asked, getting some napkins and trying to clean up the blood.   
“He was being offensive about you.”  
“I don’t need you to defend me,” said Alec, angrily.   
“I know that,” answered Bill calmly. “But there are some things I won’t listen too. I would have done the same thing for Ellie.”  
“Really?” asked Alec.  
“Well I might not have goaded him quite so much. But I’m not sorry.”  
“Of course you’re not,” Alec sighed but before he could say anything else Ellie came back with some ice for Bill’s face (his eye would go a spectacular array of colours over the next few days) and knuckles. And a first aid kit the landlord had found behind the bar.   
“Personally I think he deserved it,” said Ellie.  
“Miller,” said Alec sounding annoyed. “Don’t encourage him.”  
Ellie merely exchanged a grin with Bill. While Alec shook his head and wondered how his life had got to this point, with these two as his best friend and his lover.  
Alec didn’t argue with them any more, instead he just focused on making sure Bill was ok.   
The following morning he had to head off to the station before Bill was up, on a shout. Which Bill was grateful for, as he wasn’t going to apologise for what he’d done. And he wasn’t sure Alec was ready to let it go.  
After checking on his injures which didn’t seem too bad, although his knuckles were throbbing a bit. Bill decided to go to the local café for breakfast. As he walked along the sea front he saw one of the local PC’s walking over to him. He wondered if they were going to start making life difficult for him, or worse, for Alec, after last night. But the young PC instead thanked him.  
“We’ve all though about doing it one time or another. I know we all moan about DI Hardy sometimes but he’s a very good cop unlike Gabriel.”  
“Is he causing any trouble for you today?”  
The PC smirked, “he’s on leave and he’s handed a transfer request in to the super who I don’t think is going to deny it, so thanks again for doing us all a big favour.”  
Bill smiled as he walked into the station to being Alec lunch later that day when he got lots more thanks from the officers.   
Alec still wasn’t happy about what Bill had done, but the station was happier already without Gabriel and he couldn’t help but think Bill looked rather dashing with his injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this ship check out the illogical husbands blog on tumblr.
> 
> If you like my writing check out my quakerlass fics tag on tumblr.


End file.
